Final Day
by crystalpantherxxx
Summary: Waterloo Road in the Corpse Party universe! Corpse Party is a horror/gore game and I love it! I may be detailed with deaths so be warned in advance! Photo links in chapters!


**(Chapter 1 cover - post/89647931296/okay-heres-chapter-one-it-might-be-short-i-did**

**Student ID and info on characters *Maybe look at first* - post/89650086961/id-tags-for-story-shows-age-school-year-and) **

"You know, it was on a rainy night like this when a kind, female teacher was running down the stairs when she lost her footing and fell...and she died." Imogen Stewart suddenly stated as she looked over her fellow classmates as they were all sat in their dark classroom on the floor. "You've all heard the stories right? Before Waterloo Road was built here, there was another school on this patch of land. It was called Heavenly Host Elementary." Imogen then asked. Her friends shook their heads, not having heard any of this before. "Anyway, the headmaster was completely devastated by what happened. He cared for the school as if it was his own child you see. One thing led to another after the incident and ultimately a decision was reached. The school was to be shut down. The headmaster was so stricken with grief over losing his precious school the on the day of it's closure, he climbed up to the roof and threw himself to his death, or so the story goes..."

The friends all looked very interested in the story so Imogen carried on, determined to scare them. "People thought Heavenly Host was cursed. This was just the latest of many deaths to occur there. That's why it was torn down. However, they say the teacher who fell down the stairs still has no idea that she's dead, even to this very day...and on rainy days like this, after our school day has come to an end, some claim she roams these darkened hallways, still believing them to be her own. In fact, it's almost time for her to make her rounds, just after 7 o'clock. That's when she appears, always accompanied by a sudden blackout that leaves the entire building in darkness. 'Knock Knock' you'll hear from the blackness, followed by the sound of the classroom door slowly opening. As her pale, white face cuts through the stillness, her soft voice always echoes the same question, 'Is anyone still here?' And then..."

Suddenly, a boom of thunder and a lightning strike glowed through the uncovered window, making all the teenagers jump until the room seemingly got even darker as the candle that was in the middle of the group blew out. Everyone screamed in fright, especially Jack McAllister as he clung to his boyfriend, Barry Barry. "As if it's a blackout..." Kevin Chalk muttered as he managed to hold onto Dynasty Barry's hand.

_...'Knock Knock'..._

Everyone froze and fell silent. "W..what was that?" Gabriella Wark stammered. "The classroom door..." Imogen replied slowly, slightly scared herself. She hadn't planned for this to actually happen!

The classroom door suddenly creaked open and a pale hand appeared, gripping the door. Everyone screamed until the lights flicked on and a giggle was heard. "KACEY?!" Barry exclaimed. "Got you! I heard your story!" Kacey Barry laughed as she walked into the room, "Mum told me to come and get you and Dyn!"

Barry's face fell. "I don't wanna go home. I don't want to leave here". Everyone else in the room looked sad. "Barry, Dynasty, Kacey. I have something I'd like to do with you and everyone else!" Imogen piped up as she pulled out a paper doll and shown her friends. "Since we won't see the Barry's after tonight, do you all want to do a charm? It's called 'Sachiko Ever After'"

"Who's Sachiko? Is this another occult thing Imogen?" Connor Mulgrew asked his girlfriend. Imogen smirked. "Yeah, kind of. It's a charm I found on the internet. If we do it right, then all of us will be friends forever! Or, we'll be friends anyway. Okay, everyone gather in a circle and take hold of the paper doll!"

Barry, Kacey, Dynasty, Kevin, Connor, Jack, Gabriella and Imogen stood together in a circle. Imogen held the doll out and everyone grabbed a section of it. "Now, in your head, repeat the words 'Sachiko, we beg of you'...seven, eight times! Don't worry if you make a little mistake, just don't stop halfway through. You have to say the line one time for each person present, no more and no less or the charm will fail."

The friends began to do exactly what Imogen had told them.

_'Sachiko, we beg of you'  
'Sachiko, we beg of you'  
'Sachiko, we beg of you'  
'Sachiko, we beg of you'  
'Sachiko, we beg of you'  
'Sachiko, we beg of you'  
'Sachiko, we beg of you'  
'Sachiko, we beg of you'_

"Everyone done? Now pull on the doll until it rips!" Imogen instructed and so the friends pulled the doll until it ripped into 8 separate pieces. "Now place that piece in your student ID or your wallet. Basically somewhere you won't lose it." Imogen finally explained.

The pieces were placed somewhere safe and then suddenly, the room started to shake. "What the hell?..." Gabriella questioned before she hit the floor from the shaking. "It's an earthquake!" Kevin exclaimed. "But that's not normal..." Dynasty muttered as she clung to Kevin. "Barry..." Kacey squeaked as she clung to her older brother.

The classroom's floor suddenly cracked and gave way under the teenagers, sending them all into the darkness below as they screamed...

(Should I carry on? Reviews welcome :))


End file.
